Two Hours
by Rae Kelly
Summary: A father gets to say goodbye to his son. A mother finds her son. All across the city lives are being changed in just two hours.
1. A Young Bride

How was it possible for her world to change so drastically in just two short hours?

Just two short hours ago she lived with her grandfather, her only living relative. Now she was a penniless orphan with a price on her head.

Just two short hours ago she was a single young girl without a care in the world. Now she was a married woman.

Just two short hours ago, she had never had her hand held by a man or been kissed. Now she was facing her wedding night, which in her naive mind scared her to death. Right now she would rather jump off the Brooklyn Bridge that face the man she had married.

Just two short hours ago she had never seen or heard of the man to whom she was now married.

She stared at her reflection in the floor-length mirror, an oddity in the poverty that now surrounded her. Staring back at her was the girl that she had been this morning, still dressed in the child-like, knee-length skirt, despite her fifteen years.

A noise behind her startled her from her thoughts. She looked in the mirror and saw her new husband standing in the doorway. She slowly turned to face him, beginning to tremble.

"You look tired," he said, "why don't you go to sleep. It's been a long day for you."

She stood there staring at the floor, unable to force herself to look at him, or move or even speak. She heard him walk toward the small suitcase that held her meager belongings and open it. A moment later he was behind her, gently unbuttoning the back of her dress, but still she could not force herself to move, as tears began to fill her eyes. Her dress slipped from her shoulders, falling to the floor and her long white nightgown dropped over her head. A hand was gently placed on her back and she felt herself being pushed toward the bed and her trembling and tears intensified.

She was gently lifted from her feet and placed on the bed. "Go to sleep," he ordered, tucking the thin quilt around her shoulders and leaving the room.

She stared at the door. Just who was this Spot Conlon that she had married?


	2. A Mother Finds Her Son

She couldn't believe what had happened in just two short hours.

Just two short hours ago, she was preparing to spend another night without her son. Now, she had him back again.

Just two short hours ago, she had actually walked right past her son. Now, she sat across the table from him watching him eat a bowl of stew.

Just two short hours ago, she had been ready to give up hope that her son would ever return home to her. She had searched for him for over a year, leaving early to look before work and staying out as late as she dared to look for him at night.

She smiled at him. "It's good to have you home, Patrick."

He looked up from his bowl. "It's good to be home, Momma. I'm sorry I left."

She reached across the small table and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead. "I can't believe how many times I walked right past you and didn't realize…"

He hung his head. "I saw you every time…I just didn't want to come back home…and not have Dad and Michael here."

"I miss them too, son."

He sighed. "I got my nickname from Dad…remember the day that Michael and I got in trouble for playing out in the muddy street?"

She nodded.

"Dad told us we both looked like gutter snipes."


	3. A Girl Finds A Friend

Just two short hours ago, she had been lost in a world of silence, save her one friend, her older sister.

Just two short hours ago, she could only "talk" with her sister. Now, she was teaching him to "talk"

Just two short hours ago, he had "spoken" his first words to her. She had bought a paper from him every morning, never able to communicate more than placing a penny in his hand. But today had been different. He had stopped her from leaving with a hand on her shoulder and "said" thank you.

Using a newspaper from the stack now laying at his feet, she was teaching him to fingerspell.

She pointed to herself and then slowly spelled out her name. E-L-I-Z-A-B-E-T-H.

Grinning her spelled it back to her.

She smiled softly and pointed at him.

Carefully he began to spell his name. M-U-S-H.


	4. A Father Says Goodbye

Just two short hours ago, he was preparing to die, without getting a chance to say goodbye to his son. Now, he was spending his last few minutes with his son.

Just two short hours ago, he had been slowly eating his last meal. Now, the tray of food sat to the side, forgotten.

"I was hoping you would come, but I didn't know where to find you," he said.

"I read the article in the paper," his son replied.

"You didn't have to come."

"I wanted to."

"I'm sorry for leaving you on the streets, son."

"You did what you had to, Dad."

He picked up a piece of newsprint. "You aren't the only one who reads the paper," he said, handing the paper to his son.

The younger man glanced down at the paper in his hand. It was a picture of a familiar group of boys.

"I'm proud of you, Frank."

"The name's Kelly. Jack Kelly."


End file.
